Bowser's Unnamed story
by TailsWorld1
Summary: A Koopa and a Princess, a connection never meant to be. One hides his feelings away, wishing for the day he could unveil them.  He may have that chance much sooner than he expected.
1. Chapter 1: How It All Began

*stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

It was another day at Bowser's keep, and Bowser was pacing back and forth.

*stomp* stomp* *stomp*

He was in the midst of concocting another plan to kidnap Princess Peach and defeating the Mario Brothers.

(B)"Hmmmmmmmm…let me think…what can I do…Hey! How about…no, that'll never do…"

This is pretty much what has happened all day: Bowser has kept running plots through his head only to reject them because they didn't sound right, or were one that he has already attempted. At this rate, Bowser would have been here for a LONG time…but then, in came Bowser Jr, one of Bowser's 8 kids.

(Jr)"Hey papa!"

(B)"Hmm? Oh, it's you Junior…what do you want? I'm in the middle of something!"

(Jr)"I came to tell ya that the ship is all fixed!"

(B)"Excellent! Let's see how it looks!"

They both then went to the basement of the Keep to where the Koopa Ship was docked. The KS had been used in Bowser's previous attempt to kidnap Peach…..which failed miserably and almost resulted in the ship's total destruction had he not been able to escape in time. The ship was of gigantic proportion: very tall and wide, with a nice sturdy build, multiple engines for maximum speed, cannons on both sides for air tactics, a giant cargo area so he could transport his troops easily and many chambers where he held weapons of all types. With the way the ship looked now, no one could ever tell what a wreck it had been just a few days ago.

(B)"Well done Junior! You've made it look like new!"

(Jr)"He he he, thanks Papa!"

With that, Bowser returned to his chamber. He was very satisfied at the job that his son had done on the ship….but he was still trying to think of a plan. He sat on his throne and began to think once more. As he did, he looked out the window. It was very cloudy out and he could barely see the night sky.

(B)"It's so damn cloudy outside! How the hell could anyone see through…this…THAT'S IT!"

Looking at the cloudy night sky had just inspired Bowser.

(B)"Muaw ha ha ha ha! This is the perfect plan! I'll be sure to kidnap Peach and get rid of those Mario pests all in one!"

With his plan in mind, Bowser decided to call it a day. He climbed into bed and as he began to fall asleep, he planned all the details of his newfound plan…

Meanwhile, at the Mushroom Kingdom Castle, Princess Peach was also looking up at the night sky. She was admiring it just before she drifted off to sleep…little did she know what was in store for her the next day…

…

Another night had come and gone in the Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone was ready for a new day. Today it was very cloudy outside, but that didn't stop anyone. People were already out and about all over the kingdom, doing many everyday things: shopping, working, and many other things. In the castle, Princess Peach had just awakened herself. She looked out the window as she sat up in bed.

(P)"Oh! Another day is here ^.^ …too bad it's so cloudy outside…"

Peach shrugged her shoulders, and began humming a tune as she grabbed her towel and headed off to shower.

…

Over at the Mario household, Mario and Luigi were still asleep in bed, still resting from their last encounter with Bowser and his minions. It was quiet until Luigi woke up with a scream.

(L)"!"

Luigi's sudden scream made Mario literally jump out of bed and fall to the floor.

(M)"*WHAM* Mama Mia! Luigi, what-is-a-the matter?"

Luigi was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

(L)"I'm-a sorry Mario, I had-a bad dream…*Ugh* all-a the problems that-a Bowser causes gives-a me nightmares..."

(M)"It's-a okay Luigi…*sigh*…just don't-a scream so loud next time!"

Both Mario and Luigi decided that now that they were awake, they might as well get ready so they could spend the day with Peach at the castle.

…

Back at Bowser's Keep, Bowser was already awake, and he was preparing to put his plan into action. He was getting himself ready when Bowser Jr. came in the room.

(Jr)"Hey Papa, you called for me?"

(B)"Yeah junior, I have a job for you"

(Jr)"Really? What d'ya need?"

(B)"I need you to take some troops and head towards Peach's castle!"

(Jr)"Why papa?"

(B)"I need you to use the troops to distract those pests the Mario Brothers while I put my plan into action"

(Jr)"Oh! What's the plan papa? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

(B)"Well…alright"

Bowser then whispered his ingenious plot into Junior's ear.

(Jr)"Wow Papa! That's a really good plan!"

(B)"Alright then, head on out Junior!"

(Jr)"Will do papa!"

With that, Bowser Jr. heads down to round up the troops and to get ready. Bowser then is left to continue to prepare.

(B)"Muaw ha ha ha ha! This plan is perfect! While Junior distracts those pests, I can use the ship to travel to the castle, hidden behind the clouds of course, and kidnap Peach! They won't know Peach is gone until it's too late and I'm long gone! But they won't be completely empty handed, they will find a little "present" from me when they arrive. Muaw ha ha ha ha!"

Bowser then goes to the window and looks down. There he sees Bowser Jr. with the troops, all ready to go. Bowser Jr. shouts upwards toward Bowser.

(Jr)"Alright Papa, I'm ready to go!"

(B)"Go forth my son! Good luck but do not fail me!"

Bowser then watches as his son goes off, heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom castle.

(B)"Muaw ha ha ha ha…the end is near Mario Brothers…the end is near…"

…

Back at the castle, Princess Peach had just finished getting herself ready, when she heard voices outside her window. She went out to her balcony and looked down. To her surprise, there stood Mario and Luigi, waving at her.

(P)"Mario! Luigi!"

(M)"Good-a morning Peach!"

(L)"Hey-a Peach!"

Peach waved to Mario and Luigi for them to come on in. Mario and Luigi then made their way through the castle up to Peach's room. Once there all three took a seat around a table and began to chat.

(M)"So how are y'a today Peach?"

(P)"I'm fine, thanks for asking…how are the two of you?"

(L)"I'm-a just-a…um… fine…"

(P)"Something wrong Luigi?"

(M)"He just-a woke up from a bad dream….dreamt that Bowser was at it again…."

(P)"Oh…well, it's not surprising…I have my nightmares too…sometimes I wonder, why must Bowser be so persistent when it comes to kidnapping me?"

(M)"Well, I think that-"

Suddenly they were interrupted by a panic stricken Toad who was holding a telescope. He came in rushing as if he was on fire.

(T)"Princess Peach! Princess Peach! Princess Peach! You must see this immediately! It's terrible!"

The Toad then gave Peach the telescope and pointed out the balcony.

(P)"*gasp* Oh no!"

The shock of what Peach saw almost made her faint and drop the telescope, but lucky Luigi caught the telescope, while Mario caught Peach. Luigi decided to look through it.

(L)"Mario! Take-a look at this!"

Luigi hands Mario the telescope to look through. Mario is shocked at what he sees: A vast army of Koopas and Goombas were heading towards the castle! Mario looked closer and he saw that at the lead was Bowser Jr.

(M)"Looks like-a we are under attack!"

Mario looks at Luigi and nods. They must now prepare to fight!

(M)"Peach, you stay here, Luigi lets-a go!"

(L)"Okay…"

With Peach wishing them luck, Mario and Luigi then head on down and out of the castle. They go back to their house to get the items they will need: fire flowers, and super mushrooms. Once they were done, they headed on out to confront Bowser Jr.

…

Back at Bowser's Keep, Bowser was onboard his ship.

(B)"Hmm…by now Junior should be distracting those pests, so now it's time for my part of the plan to begin!"

Within a few seconds, Bowser's ship had lifted off the ground and was ready to go! Bowser's minions then opened the basement doors, opening the path that would lead the ship into the sky. The ship then propelled itself through the tunnel, out the Keep and deep into the clouds in the sky as it headed towards Peach's castle….

…

At the front line of the Bowser's troops, Bowser Jr. was marching towards the castle when he spotted two familiar figures rushing towards him, one that was red, while the other green. Just as Junior and the troops came to a halt, Mario and Luigi had just reached them.

(Jr)"He he he…..well look who it is! It's the Mario Brothers: Mario and Liogi!"

(L)"It's-a LUIGI!"

(Jr)"Whatever, I really don't care! :p"

(M)"What-a are you doing here?"

(Jr)"He he he….Well, since you asked, I was just at home, bored, when I had an idea: Why don't I attack the Mushroom Castle just for the hell of it! It'll be loads of fun!"

(L)"That's-a sick way to have fun!"

(Jr)"So? Who cares? Not me! I can do whatever the hell I want! He he he…"

With that, Junior gave the command and the troops charged towards Mario and Luigi. The brothers then each took out a fire flower and jumped at the oncoming army…

…

Unknown to the Mario Brothers, Bowser's ship was now hovering over Peach's castle, while cleverly hiding in the clouds.

(B)"Lower the anchor men and be quiet about it! If I hear even a peep, I will have your heads!"

Bowser watched as the anchor was quietly lowered on top of the castle.

(B)"Alright, now men, go forth into the castle! Tie up anyone inside and find Princess Peach's room"

After a few minutes, Bowser slid down the anchor chain and landed on the castle roof. At the entrance from the roof, one of his koopa minions awaited him.

(K)"Sir! The castle is secure and we have located the Princess's chamber!"

(B)"Excellent work! Now lead me to the chamber!"

(K)"Yes Sir!"

With that, Bowser, led by the koopa, went ahead inside towards Peach's room. As he was walking around he saw many Toads all tied up. He couldn't help but smile and had the urge to laugh as he saw the fear in their eyes as he passed by. He also heard no noise, which was good since it meant his minions were being quiet like they were supposed to be. The koopa halted when it came upon a big pair of doors. Bowser peaked inside and saw Princess Peach, sitting at her bed, staring out the window towards where Mario and Luigi had disappeared to.

(P)"*sigh*…I hope they're both okay…"

At first, Bowser couldn't help but just watch her as she looked out the window. There was something about her that Bowser couldn't help notice…but what was it? Bowser was about to space out when he quickly snapped out of it and came in very quietly and approached Peach. As he approached Peach got a strange feeling that something was behind her, thus she turned, and she almost screamed at who she saw standing there behind her.

(P)"Bowser! What-? How-? "

(B)"Muaw ha ha ha ha…I'm here for you Peach, and this time, neither Mario nor Luigi is here to save you!"

Bowser then grabbed Peach and ran back towards the ship…

…

At the battlefield, Mario and Luigi were in battle with Bowser's troops. Shells, fireballs, and Goombas were flying everywhere. Up to this point, the brothers had succeeded in defeating the majority of the troops. A few more minutes passed and at last, the last koopa fell. Tired, but still with some energy, Mario and Luigi turned towards Junior, who was not happy at the fact that the brothers had defeated his army.

(Jr)"Grrrrrrrr…Curse you Mario Brothers! Take this!"

As a cloud of smoke rose due to the wind, Junior pulled out a bazooka and launched a couple of Bullet Bills at Mario and Luigi.

(Jr)"You always ruin my fun...You may have won for now, but I'll be back!"

With that, Junior left in a quick haste, leaving Mario and Luigi to deal with the hoard of Bullet Bills. They were both dodging like crazy, trying to destroy them. After a few minutes, they managed to destroy the hoard by having them slam into each other.

(M)"*pant**pant….*phew*….that-a was close, huh Luigi?"

(L)"*pant* Yeah *pant* it-a was…*gasp*MARIO!"

Before he could think, Mario felt himself being pushed to the ground by Luigi. Overhead, he could hear the sound of something flying just over his head; it was a Bullet Bill! It looks like this Bullet Bill wasn't destroyed along with the others. As it passed over them, it barely missed Luigi's back. It would have struck Mario had it not been for Luigi.

(M)"Mama Mia! That-a was too close!...Thank-a you Luigi"

(L)"Not-a problem Mario"

It then suddenly began to rain. Mario and Luigi then sat on the ground and gave a big sigh of relief; they were tired and fatigued from the battle they had just fought. They would have stayed there for a while had they not heard a shout from afar.

(P)"HELP!"

Mario and Luigi jumped. What was that? It sounded like a voice…but was it just the wind? Mario wondered if it was just the fatigue when Luigi shouted.

(L)"Mario! Look! It's-a Bowser! He has-a Peach!"

(M)"What!"

Luigi was looking through the telescope towards the castle. He gave it to Mario to look through. Mario saw that Luigi was right, there, on the roof of the castle, was Bowser with Peach at hand, climbing up a chain towards something…probably his ship!

(M)"Luigi! Lets-a go…now! We have t'a hurry!"

Mario and Luigi then sprinted off towards the castle.

…

Once on the ship, Bowser had Peach tied up as he prepared to leave.

(P)"You'll never win Bowser! I know Mario and Luigi will come and kick your butt like they always do!"

(B)"That's where you're wrong princess! By the time they notice that you're gone, it will be far too late! Muaw ha ha ha ha!"

All of a sudden one of his guards appeared before him.

(K)"Bowser sir! We have confirmed that Mario and Luigi are headed towards the castle!"

(P)"Ha! See Bowser! What did I say! You're in trouble now!"

(B)"Damn! I was hoping junior could have given me more time…oh well, forget them! They will never make in time….besides, even if they succeed in reaching the castle, they will have a nice "surprise awaiting them!"

Bowser then summons a figure that looks awfully close to a Toad…except something about it…made it seem different… Peach looked at it closer and was shocked at what she saw: It was a fuse on top of the Toad…which meant it was a bomb!

(B)"Go forth T-Bo-omb! Seek out Mario and Luigi, and once you do, kill them!"

(TB)*Beep Boop do de beep* Confirmed: Seek Mario and Luigi…must find…must KILL! *Beep do be Beep*

(P)"Noooo!"

All Peach could do was watch as the T-Bo-omb nodded and slid down the chain. Peach hoped and prayed that it would fail to accomplish its mission.

Once on the roof, it headed into the castle, going to find the incoming brothers…

…

It began to rain harder as Mario and Luigi reached the castle. They looked up and still saw the chain. That meant that Bowser was still on the roof. They approached the castle, but saw that Bowser's minions were all over the place. It looks like they had to fight their way through the castle.

They headed on in, climbing stair after stair, floor after floor, defeating enemy after enemy. On their way up, they happened to pass a curious looking Toad. It would have kept going had it not heard Luigi shout.

(L)"Mario! Wait-a for me!"

(TB)*Beep Boop de bop de bop*Mario and Luigi detected. In pursuit now….must kill! *Boop be de Beep*

The T-Bo-omb then began to chase after Mario and Luigi. The brothers continued to climb up the castle without knowledge that something was following close behind, nor what it was planning to do….

Just as they reached the roof, they heard Bowser shout to his minions.

(B)"Raise the anchor! Let's get out of here now!"

The anchor had already begun to move off the roof. Mario and Luigi quickly clinged onto the chain and began to climb up towards the ship deck. Down on the roof, the T-Bo-omb had just reached outside and saw the brothers climbing upwards.

(TB)*Boop Beep de bo boop* Mario Brothers spotted. Northbound. Must pursue and kill. *Beep de Boop*

The Toad then clinged on to the anchor just as it left the roof.

…

On the deck, Bowser was giving a laugh of victory.

(B)"Muaw ha ha ha ha! Where are your saviors now princess? Looks like they won't be coming to save you ever again! Muaw ha ha ha ha!"

(P)"…"

(B)"What's wrong princess? Too shocked to speak? Muaw ha ha ha ha!"

(P)"…*gasp* Mario! Luigi! You made it! I knew you would!"

(B)"WHAT?"

Bowser turns, and to his dismay, there in the now down-pouring rain, stood Mario and Luigi.

(B)"Mario! Liugi! It's not possible! How the fuck did you make it here?"

(L)"Grrrr It's-a Luigi! Not Liugi! LUIGI!"

(B)"What? WHATEVER! I really don't give a-"

(M)"We're here to save-a Peach and foil your plan Bowser!"

(L)"Let-a her go now, or you will pay!"

(B)"RAWR! Never!…but I must know…how did you avoid your "present"?"

(M)"What-a are you talking about Bowser?"

(L)"Yeah? There-a was no present or-a nothing!"

(B)"Then what the hell happened to…"

Bowser stopped, staring at something that was behind the brothers. Everyone turned and saw it: it was the T-Bo-omb Bowser had sent to kill Mario and Luigi.

(TB)*Beep Boop de Beep* Mario and Luigi found! Must destroy and kill! *Dee Boop Beep Boop be de*

The Toad then begins to approach Mario and Luigi.

(P)"*gasp*"

(L)"Huh?"

(M)"Toad? What-a are you doing up-a here? It's-a very dangerous!"

(TB)"…"

(L)"Toad?"

(P)"Mario! Luigi! Look out! It's not Toad: It's a Bo-omb that's set to kill you!"

Mario and Luigi suddenly realized the danger they were in, thus began to back away from the T-Bo-omb until they were against the back railing of the ship. As the wind blew hard and the rain poured, they realized they were trapped!

(P)"Noooooo! Bowser! WHY? Why must you do this? Why must you kill them? Why must you always kidnap me? ...WHY DO YOU HATE US ALL SO?"

(B)"Peach… it's just that I-"

Bowser never got to finish what he was saying. At that instant, a thunderbolt from the raging storm from above had come crashing down, striking the T-Bo-omb, and causing a massive explosion that caused the destruction of the ship. As the ship fell from the sky, being torn into burning bits by the raging winds, everyone who had been onboard was plummeting down. If one was nearby when such a thing occurred, all that could be heard was one loud scream formed in unison by everyone who was falling to the ground, being scattered in the midst of the wind and the pouring rain…

"…"

…

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Confines of a Forest

*pitter patter* *pitter patter* *pitter patter* *pitter patter* *pitter patter*

The sound of rain pouring down in the forest was everywhere. Everything was still…almost as if the explosion that had just occurred overhead never happened at all. There was complete silence until something began to stir…

*rustle* *rustle**rustle*…*rumble*…

(B)*groan*

As the rain pours, Bowser comes to. He finds himself on the floor of the forest; the rain pitter pattering against him…he feels pain everywhere….but he manages to find the strength to sit up.

(B)"*groan*...How did I get here?..."

Bowser begins to think, when a few moments later, it struck him. He remembered the explosion that had been caught in.

(B)"*ugh*…Oh yeah….I remember now….the stupid lightning caused my T-Bo-omb to blow and it destroyed the ship…damn….all I remember from there were screams around me…and then-"

*rustle*

(B)"Hmm? Rawr! Who's there?"

Bowser quietly rushes forward to see what it could be. He looks around, but doesn't see anything. He could have sworn he heard something…He begins to walk away when something from the corner of his eye catches his attention. Whatever it is, it looks like it's resting under one of the trees. Bowser slowly goes to see, and is shocked by what he sees.

(B)*gasp*

He turns away.

(B)"Can it be?...no, no, it can't…can it?"

Bowser turns back and goes on over to check but only confirms what he saw. It was a figure that he recognized because he had seen it many times before…it was the last person who his eyes were set on just before the explosion…and now he saw the figure lying there. Even though under a tree, the rain was still pitter pattering all over her. Her dress, all torn and partly burned, and body were covered in mud, grime…and, to Bowser's dismay, even some blood. It was princess Peach…and from what he saw, she was badly injured. She was leaned against the trunk of one of the trees, the rain pitter pattering on her muddy skin, and had many injuries all over…yet looked like she was sleeping. Bowser came and kneeled next to her.

(B)"PEACH! ARE YOU OKAY?"

There was no response. Bowser tries again.

(B)"FOR GOODNESS SAKES, WAKE UP PEACH!"

Once again, she didn't respond. Bowser begins to panic and begins to fear the worst, but decides to check…whether or not she's…

He gets closer to Peach and feels her face.

(B)"Hmmm…..I still feel some warmth….."

Bowser places two of his fingers on her neck to check for a pulse.

(B)"*phew* Thank goodness…"

Peach has a pulse, which means she's still alive…but she's far from fine. Bowser knows that if he doesn't get Peach out of the cold rain, she won't last long. Bowser carefully picks up Peach in his big arms and holds her in such a way so that she isn't getting rained on. As Bowser looks down at the injured Peach in his arms, his thoughts begin to race.

(B)"I better find some place to rest in before…*shudder*…I can't think about that now! I must hurry!"

Bowser hurries away, with Peach safely in his arms, in desperate search of shelter.

…

It's not long until Bowser stumbles upon a cave.

(B)"*pant* *pant* Finally! *pant*"

He immediately rushes inside and carefully places Peach on the ground.

(B)"*pant* *pant* I better hurry and *pant* find something…hopefully some of the supplies from the ship made it…*pant*…"

Bowser makes sure that Peach is safely inside before rushing out of the cave at top speed, into the unknown of the forest. As he runs through the forest, Bowser frantically looks left and right, trying to find something…anything.

(B)"Damn it! Why the hell does it have to be pouring rain now?...There's got to be something out here that I can use..."

At first Bowser doesn't have much luck, just trees everywhere, and considering that the pouring rain makes it hell of a lot more difficult to see…but that doesn't stop him; he continues on with his search. A few minutes later, Bowser happens to comes across a heap of what appears to be many things…yet they have the smell of burning…..

(B)"Hmm….I wonder….could that be stuff from the ship? Damn…might not be since it smells like they were burning…..but I've got to check anyway!"

Bowser investigates and finds that that he was right; these were parts that had fallen from his ship, but were unusable since most of the items he was finding were either destroyed or burned.

(B)"Damn it!...There's nothing here …but I've got to keep looking…."

He looks desperately around the area of the pile, hoping for something useable, when he happens to spot a crater out of the corner of his eye.

(B)"YES! Something useful at last!"

He goes over to the crate, picks it up, and rushes back to the cave.

…

Bowser makes his way back to the cave a few minutes later with the crate. He doesn't know what's in it, but he hopes it could be useful. He easily rips open the crate. He is relieved to find that within the crate there are some needed items: first aid kits, a blanket, pillows, and some food supplies. He dumps everything thing out of crate, rips off a side of it, and sets it on fire with his breath.

(B)"There! This should give us some heat for a while…"

He then carries Peach over and places her near the fire. Bowser stares at Peach's many wounds, and knows that he has to tend to them. He spreads out a blanket and carefully places her on it. He cleans her skin of all mud, grime, and blood, and begins to treat the wounds on her arms and face.

(B)"That should do it for these wounds, so now…*gulp* oh shit…"

Bowser had just realized something…he didn't know if Peach had any other wounds…so in order to check, he would have to remove her clothes! Bowser was very hesitant and turning red since he has never faced such a situation…

(B)"*gulp*…Umm…Uh…I…I…umm….crap…what do I do?"

Bowser looks down at Peach. He looks over her many wounds and glances at her…she looks like she's asleep…but she's hurt… Bowser realizes that he has no choice.

(B)"Damn…I don't want to do this…but I have to! I can't risk having any wounds untreated!"

Bowser carefully reaches down towards Peach, hesitates, but carefully begins undressing her. As he does, he can't help but notice her figure. He places her wet dress close to the fire to dry. As he does so, he can't help but stare at Peach as she lies there, his face turning bright red and becoming hot as he does so…

(B)"Wow…she's so beautiful…. never thought I would lay eyes on such a…delicate creature…of immense beauty…she's simply amazing…"

Bowser's claw begins to reach over to touch her…

(B)"… NO!"

Bowser pulls his claw away…in a way, in shame…

(B)"No! I can't do that...I…I have to treat her wounds…my own…desires…cannot interfere at all right now…I won't let them!"

Bowser sees that Peach has many wounds over her body, and some are pretty bad, so he knows must work fast. As he does, he considers himself lucky to know how to treat wounds: All of his knowledge came from his own experiences of being defeated over and over by the Mario Brothers. Bowser usually ended up with many wounds after their many battles, so he had to learn to cure them, especially since sometimes he was on his own in the wild. It also was good that during his years of growing up, Magikoopa had taught him a few things here and there…thank goodness he actually listened to some of what he was taught…

Bowser goes and gathers rain water to clean Peach's body of more mud and grime, all the while being careful as he did so. He used some of the tools in the first aid kit to clean and treat Peach's wounds. He placed and wrapped bandages wherever he saw needed, and once he was sure that there were no more open wounds, he wrapped Peach's whole body, neck to toes, in bandages but still being able to move and was careful as he went, especially at certain points. He did this so that Peach would be "wearing" something and wasn't completely naked, since Bowser would probably faint after a while if his face got any hotter…

Once he was finished, he wrapped her in the blanket and put a pillow under her head.

(B)"*sigh* I've done all I can….now I must watch over her until she awakens so I know she's okay…"

As Bowser sits there, watching Peach when a jolt of pain strikes his right side and almost causes him to jump in the air…

(B)"RAWR! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?...*pant*…*pant*...oh yeah…he he…I almost forgot…I'm hurt as well…but I feel so tired…"

Bowser is completely fatigued, so he decides to just treat the major wounds he has on himself by placing bandages on them and will worry about the rest tomorrow. As he slowly treats his wounds, he begins munching on some of the food that he had found. Once he was done, Bowser slowly crawled up next to Peach, since he was still in pain, curled up around her, and began taking in the warmth of the fire while maintaining Peach warm as well. As he lay curled up around her, he stroked Peach's hair with his finger, and become engulfed in thought…

(B)"Well Princess…I've tended your wounds to the best of my abilities…I just hope it was enough…and that I wasn't too late…because…*sigh*…well never mind…I'm too tired to even…*Yawn*"

Bowser continued to stroke Peach's hair, becoming engulfed by all the beauty that she appeared to radiate…almost as if there was something else to her, aside from what he already saw in her, that appealed to him…

(B)"*Yawn*...Hmmm…..I wonder what is it that is allowing Peach to give me such a strange feeling inside… and sense of something…but what?...happiness?...*chuckle*…yeah, right…but I do wonder why-*Yawn*"

Bowser can't finish his sentence because his eye lids have begun to feel very heavy from the fatigue that this whole day has caused him.

(B)"*YAWN*…..oh…..I feel so…damn…tired…..*yawn* today's been one…*yawn*…hell of a day *yawn*….I'll just rest my head on the-"

Bowser places his head against one of the pillows, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, he instantly fell asleep.

Something that he appears to have done, whether intentional or not, is to fall asleep with his arm over Peach's body, almost as if showing that he was protecting her from any and all harm…

As Bowser and Peach slept in front of the fire, the storm outside raged on….the wind continued to fiercely blow, the rain kept pouring down, drowning anything in its path and the thunder continued to strike and rage on over the forest on that stormy day…

…

*rustle* *rustle* *rustle* *stomp** stomp** stomp*

In another part of the forest, someone else was running through the rain…searching for something...or someone…

*rustle* *rustle* *rustle* *stomp* *stomp* *stomp*

(M)"PEACH! Can you-a hear me? PEACH! Where-a are you?"

Mario was running through the forest, frantically searching for Peach in the midst of the raging storm. He had been at this for sometime, with no luck whatsoever, most likely because he had no idea where to even look. All he remembers is that when the lightning struck, the ship exploded and he was thrown off in a different direction than everyone else….and he remembers how everyone was screaming as the were falling….but that was about it. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the forest ground. He had injuries here and there, but he was pretty much okay for the moment. However, he didn't know what happened to Peach and Luigi after the explosion and if they were okay or not. He then continued his search as the rain continued to pour down in the forest. It had only been a few minutes of more searching when he heard something.

(?)"…"

(M)"Hello? Who is-a there?"

Mario couldn't really hear too well since the rain was pouring, which made a lot of noise as it hit the ground. Mario decided to keep going, and see if he could find who or what was making that noise. Mario kept running when he heard something again.

(?)"Ma…"

He was getting closer, so he sped up and kept on going.

(?)"Mario.."

He could hear something calling his name…

(?)"Mariooo!"

He definitely could hear something calling his name….and it seemed familiar! He though of who it could be when he heard it again.

(L)"Marioooo Help-a Meeeeee!"

It then struck Mario: It was Luigi's voice! And he needed his help! Mario then called back to try to find where he was.

(M)"LUIGI!"

(L)"Mario?"

(M)"Is that-a you?"

(L)"Yes, it's-a me Mario! Help me Mario! I'm-a stuck!"

Mario continued to follow Luigi's voice until it was very clear where he was very close by. He looked around a bit and then he spotted him. Luigi was buried underneath a pile of rubble and what appears to be debris from the destroyed ship.

(M)"Luigi!"

(L)"Mario!"

(M)"Are y-a okay Luigi?"

(L)"I'm-a alright Mario…but I can't-a get out from-a here!"

(M)"Don't-a worry Luigi, I'll get ya out!

Mario then begins to remove as much of the debris as possible from on top of Luigi. After removing a nice bit, he grabs Luigi's arms and gets ready to pull.

(M)"Are you-a ready Luigi?"

(L)"Ready when-a you are Mario!"

(M)"Okay! Ready…1….2…3!"

On three, Mario pulled, Luigi attempted to push himself out, and then within a second, Luigi came out and landed on Mario! Both stood up and then embraced each other in relief. They were very happy to see that the other was alive and well.

(M)"Luigi, I'm-a so glad that-a you're okay!"

(L)"Me-a too Mario!"

(M)"Luigi, have you-a seen or heard-a Peach anywhere?"

(L)"I'm-a sorry Mario, but I haven't-a seen her since the explosion….augh!"

Luigi suddenly finds himself on the floor.

(M)"Luigi! You-a okay? What's-a da matter?"

(L)"I'm-a okay Mario…it's-a just that my legs hurt…"

Luigi pulls up his pant legs and sees that his legs are injured badly, not life-threatening badly, but still badly.

(L)"Mario, I'm-a not sure if I can-a walk very far…"

(M)"It's-a okay Luigi, I will help-a by carrying ya until we can find somewhere to stay"

As the rain continues to pour, Mario helps Luigi onto his back and begins to walk while searching for somewhere to stay. It's harder for Mario to walk now since the rain and wind are still going strong and considering he has to carry Luigi as well. If Mario had continued thinking about it, he would have completely missed when Luigi spoke to him.

(L)"Mario!"

(M)"Huh?"

(L)"Mario, look-a over there! It's-a cave!"

Mario looked over to where Luigi was pointing, and sure enough there was a cave just a few yards from them.

(M)"Way ta go Luigi! Let's-a go!"

Mario then hurried on over to where the cave was. They stood at the entrance and looked in. It looks like there was nothing or anyone inside…it was a somewhat small cave, but it could fit them both and still have room. Both Mario and Luigi were very relieved to be out of the storm, so they just took a seat inside the cave and rested for a bit.

(L)"Mario? What-a do we do now?"

(M)"I'm-a gonna go off to find Peach!"

Mario gets excited enough that he begins to get up and is just about to leave when he felt a pull. Luigi was holding Mario's arm and wasn't letting go.

(M)"Luigi! Let-a me go! I have ta-"

(L)"Mario!"

(M)"-go find Peach as soon as I-"

(L)"MARIO!"

Luigi's tone of voice caught Mario off guard.

(L)"Mario….I'm-a sorry, but I can't let ya go out there…"

(M)"But Luigi!, I have ta go and-a find Peach! I have ta know if she-"

(L)"Mario! I know that-a we have to find Peach, but if ya try in-a this weather, you will never find her!"

(M)"…I've got to try!"

(L)"Mario…I want-a to go find Peach too…but I can't, and neither can you! This-a weather is-a crazy and at-a this rate, it could-a kill you!"

(M)"…"

(L)"Mario, I-a understand how ya feel….but first we have-ta make some-a sort of a shelter in here because who-a knows how long we could be here….and we-a have ta treat our wounds before they get worse…I'm-a sorry Mario…"

(M)"It's-a okay Luigi…you're-a right…we have to wait for the storm-a to pass…and we have-ta rest up a bit, so we can get better…"

(L)"Don't-a worry Mario…I'm-a sure Peach is safe…in fact I think that she's nice and safe in another cave and all we have-ta do is find her!"

(M)"…Alright Luigi…I guess-a you could be right…Peach has-a been in tougher situations before…"

(L)"That's the spirit Mario!"

(M)"…Thanks Luigi…"

(L)"No problem Bro!"

As the rain poured and the wind blew outside of their cave, Mario and Luigi lay against the back wall of the cave, trying to rest. It wasn't long until the fatigue got to them and fell asleep. As they rested, leaning on one another, the storm continued passing on through the trees of the forest, scattering leaves everywhere and anywhere that the wind blew…

…

Everyone caught in the midst of the explosion has now found shelter from the storm that rages on through out the Mushroom Kingdom: Bowser is watchful over the wounded princess, and Mario and Luigi are resting. Both groups are within the confines of the forest and are so close…yet so, so far…

As the night passes by, everyone is taking much needed rest and wait for the end of this dreadful storm: Mario and Luigi are dreaming of finding Princess Peach safe and sound, Bowser is awaits for the princess to open her eyes once more…and Peach is resting…but her current condition is unknown as is whether or not Bowser's aid had saved her…only time will tell the fate of Princess Peach…

As the storm rages on, Bowser, Mario, Luigi and Peach await for the time in which this lasting nightmare, in which they are now entangled, will end and things revert to the way they once were…

…

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: A Kings Confession

*grumble* *grumble**grumble*

(B)"…"

Bowser awoke with a very big yawn. As he did, he recalled all that happened the previous day…it sort of kept replaying in his mind. He looked down and the sleeping Peach; it looked like she still hadn't moved yet. Bowser stroked Peach's hair with his claw as he stared outside of the cave. It was still very cloudy and rainy outside, except that it wasn't raining as hard as yesterday, but still hard. Bowser knew that he had to go back out and try to find some more useful items since by the looks of it, they could be here for a while… After a bit of food, Bowser was ready to go, but first he couldn't help but stare down at Peach. He then began to stroke her long golden hair…

(B)*sigh*

Unknown to Bowser, Peach was actually coming to…but she only slightly opened her eyes…

As she did, she caught sight of the fact that someone was curled around her…and by the looks of that familiar tail, she could tell it was Bowser…thus she decided not to move at all. She also noticed that she had spots on her body that hurt as if wounded…but they were all bandaged and treated… She lay there with fear as many questions rushed through her mind: where was she? Why was Bowser curled up around her? How did she get these wounds and who treated them? and many other questions. Her thoughts were disrupted when she all of a sudden heard Bowser begin to speak. He had begun to talk to Peach…but he had no idea that she was aware of him and every word he said…

(B)"*sigh*…wow princess…as I watch you lay here…I can't help but notice how beautiful you…but then again, it's hard for me not to notice…you look so peaceful right now…it would be hard for someone to believe what you just went through after that explosion on the ship…"

Peach then begins to recall what he was talking about, and then it struck her! She remembered that he had kidnapped her again and that they were on his ship. He was about to get away when Mario and Luigi appeared. She also remembered the dreaded T-Bo-omb that was after the two brothers and the fact she was screaming at Bowser. All she recalls after that was seeing a flash of light followed by the feeling something very hot pushing her away and having the feeling of falling while she screamed…but after that, everything went black…

(B)"*sigh*…considering all those injuries you had all over you…I could tell that you got the worst...of…the…explosion-"

Peach wondered why Bowser had stopped so abruptly, but then she felt something land on her cheek…it was something wet…like a teardrop! Was Bowser crying? Peach didn't know what to think…

(B)"RRRRRAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Peach almost jumped at the sudden roar from Bowser, but was able to remain still.

(B)"I'm sorry Peach!…I didn't mean for this to happen to you…I never meant for you get hurt…especially not this bad…I could never allow that…because…I…I...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

Peach couldn't believe what she had just heard….did Bowser just say he loved her? Peach was confused and wondered if she really heard what she thought she heard…but Bowser only confirmed what she heard.

(B)"…Yes princess…I admit that I have feelings for you…in fact, since the first time I saw you, I knew there was something about you that gave me a strange feeling inside…a happy feeling…"

Even more questions came to Peach's mind…but Bowser answered them as he went on…

(B)"…these feelings that I have for you are the reasons I continue to kidnap you…not because I wanted to cause you pain, misery, or I hated you…no!…I…I just wanted you to be mine…I wanted to love you and hoped that you could love me in return… I could never tell you because…I feared rejection …because of what I am…*quietly*a monster…and I didn't even have the courage to tell you...*chuckle* Wow…me…of all people…not having courage…seems ridiculous now that I think about it."

As Bowser went on, more questions and thoughts filled Peach's head as she lay there shocked…yet amazed by Bowser's expression of his feelings.

(B)"Even as I lay here with you…I still am a coward…since I 'm expressing my true feelings for you…but I know you're probably in deep sleep and won't hear me…*sigh*…I hope that one day soon…I can confess my true feel towards you…when I'll be able to look into your eyes as you stare into mine…and to say I love you without fear…but…until that day…I must contain my feelings within the confines of my heart….while I make sure that no one knows of their existence…until the time comes…"

Bowser stroked Peach's hair once more, and then softly kissed her on her cheek. He got up and stretched a bit, but before he headed out… he looked back at Peach… he was hoping that she would awaken soon…so he would know that she was okay. With that, Bowser rushed out of the cave, entering the confines of the forest once more, leaving Peach to deal with the many thoughts that were swirling around in her mind.

…

End Chapter 3


End file.
